Radioactive
by tmntfan123
Summary: When April gets knocked out and something done to her unusual, will she turn back to normal? or stay Radioactive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; Dance**

**Leo's POV:**

**My brothers and I are out patrolling with April. It's really quiet, no purple dragons, or foot. "Well this sucks, we've been here 3 hours and so far… NO butts to kick" Raph complained to me. "Relax Raph, if there's no butt to kick they're might be tomorrow night." I respond giving him the 'I don't have time for your whining' look. Raph rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the right edge of the roof. I keep looking over at Donnie and April standing apart from each other but not to far in the middle of the roof. I kind of feel bad for my little brother Donnie; he really likes April but is so insecure about it. So I help him out, but because I'm not good at ****_romance_**** or anything, I text Mikey to text Donnie. ****_Hey Mikey, help Donnie out, he's losing it. _****Mikey read the text and winked; I smirk and go back to staring into the night. **

**Donnie's POV:**

**I just get a text from Mikey, and I'm kind of mad at him for it, yet thankful. I just don't know if it will work, if anyone knows April it's me, and she won't fall for that crap. Not all girls like that stuff, Monica might though… but when she lacks in brains… she's, she's got a pole. I look over at April and she looks at me to, then she smiles at me so I decide to smile back. Of cores I think that I look like an idiot. **

**April's POV:**

**I can't help but giggle at the tooth gap in Donnie's teeth. He's cute and all but can be annoying at rare times, but we get over it and treat it like fun and games. I start texting Donnie but I don't want anyone else to hear, so it's private. ****_It's nice out isn't it? _****My text reads, I see his face go pink, I smile and get a text back. ****_Ya…_**** It said. Eventually we are sitting back to back on the left roof ledge texting each other.**

**Mikey's POV:**

**I look over at April and Donnie, I start texting Donnie and it says, ****_Nice bro ;) _****Donnie looks over at me to smile and I wink. "Alright guys, that's enough, let's go home" Leo said putting his Katana blades back in his strap. A soon as we get back to the lair I go right into the kitchen to get pizza, I plop on the coach and play my new video game on my T-phone; Zombie Slayer 9! I notice out of the corner of my eye; April and Donnie are still texting, I start to get confused but shrug and go back to my video game. Then Monica walks in. "Hi Mikey!" She said planting a kiss on my cheek, I look up to see her dark long ish blonde hair dangle as she looks down at me. Her deep blue eyes sparkle. We kiss on the lips for half a second and I go back to my video game. "Hey April! Aren't you coming to Jakes party tonight? Casey Jones WILL be there!" Monica said rushing over to April's side. "Oh right! I'll be ready in a sec!" April said rushing into her room… well, the room she used to use here in the lair, she left a few things. **

**April's POV:**

**I was in my old room rummaging threw my closet for that yellow strapless dress I've been saving for- you know what, that part isn't important. I finally find it, still silky with the top form fitting and the bottom that poofed out but not to much and the length up to my knees. I quickly change into it and take out my ponytail leaving in the head band to separate my hair, I brush it and pull out my light pink lip gloss and carefully apply it onto my lips. Monica of cores is already dressed; orange skirt that went down to the middle of her thigh, one part was shorter by like less than half an inch. Her top was white with sparkles on top and she wore a simmering gray mini jacket over it. She had on her favorite diamond earrings and some orange and silver bangles. Only a hint of blush was on her cheek bones. As I come out I feel kind of awkward like this in front of my friends. I smile shy like. "April, you look beautiful" Donnie said looking up to face me. I giggle inside and thank him. As Monica and I leave I run a bit back to Donnie quickly kissing him on the cheek and leaving.**

**Donnie's POV:**

**I suddenly feel like one thousand butterflies are in my stomach trying to eat me, but in the best way ever experienced. I plop backwards onto the coach. "Awesome dude!" Mikey said kneeling down to me and putting his thumbs up. I just have my eye's closed for a bit enjoying that moment. ****_I complement on how she looks and I get this, the greatest thing that ever happened to me. _****I think still with my eyes closed. **

**Monica's POV:**

** As we enter the party we see lights flashing the colors of orange, pink, blue and purple and I am toats (totally) exited! April and I meet up with Serena and Cindy. "Hey! Awesome party right?" Serena said holding punch in her hand. "I know right?! So how was patrolling?" Cindy said facing April. "It was good, Donnie and I stared to text a lot now, it's like our own thing I guess." April said rolling her eyes playfully. "Ohhhh girllllllll" Serena said raising her eyebrows. She always does that every time Donnie and April do something together. "Stop that! April has had enough of that, only say it when they go on a date." I said teasing April putting my arm around her like a best friend does. "Oh my god you guys, Donnie and I won't date, we are just friends, not BF GF( boyfriend girlfriend)" April said taking my arm off of her. "Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you." I said pointing to her. We all started laughing.**

**April's POV:**

**After we can't breath anymore I feel a tapping on my shoulder. I turn round to see Casey Jones. "Hi Casey!" I say smiling. We hug like good friends, I said that because I know Casey likes me in THAT3 way but I don't. But when I say no to any date's or dances, I regret it because I don't like seeing my friend upset. "Sup April? got you something!" Casey said pulling out a box that said; To: April, from your friend: Casey. I open it to see a pair of gold dove earrings that dangle from some beads on top. "I love them! Thanks Casey!" I say hugging him. If your wondering what song was playing, it's Give Me Everything Tonight. I love that song. Then Jake Login walks up to Cindy. He really likes her but Cindy and Leo are kind of a thing. **

**Cindy's POV****:**

**Watching April and Casey be friends is good, but I wanna see them on a date, I don't know why April rejects to it but she does, I don't always feel that she tells us every thing. As I face Jake I smile and wave. "Hi Jake" I say still smiling. I stare into his dark brown eyes. I don't know why, but it's nice and calming once in a while. I'm not like, cheating on Leo or anything, his (Leo's) eyes are calmer than anything though. Jake waves back with his pale skin hand like the rest of his body. He wore a black jean jacket with a red top with a black skull and some black skinny jeans. His black silky bangs brush in front of his face and with his purple high lights they shine. I gotta say his look is pretty neat. "I love your party!" I say looking around. For a bit it just feels like Jake and I. "Thanks, you look nice." Jake responded. Then the song Love Story comes on, Jake is kind of a Swiftie (Taylor Swift fan) but doesn't like all her songs. "Care to dance?" Jake asked bowing and offering his hand. I want to say yes badly to make him happy but I though it would be wrong, I took the chance anyway, it'll just be one dance. So I take his hand and we disappear into the crowd.**

**Serena's POV:**

**I really hate slow songs for a number of reasons; 1. No one asks me to dance. 2. The only guy who will is my wired ex BF Kevin Worthwhile. 3. If I'm away from Raph slow songs remind me of him, we hate being apart for too long. I turn around to see Kevin. Right away I say; "No" And start walking away. "Oh come on babe!" He said following me. "Don't 'BABE' me! That stopped 10 months ago! Now scram before you won't be able to for 4 weeks!" Meaning; 'Scram before I break your legs!' Kevin walked away pretending like he owns the house, well newsflash, he doesn't, it's Jake's house. Speaking of Jake, I look over to see him and Cindy Dancing, and then Casey walking away. I feel sorry for him. **

**April's POV:**

**As Casey walks away farther and farther from me, I feel worse and worse, I think for a LONG time, the song almost ended so I had to make a move, I rush up to Casey grabbing his hand, he turns to smile at me, and then we start to dance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV:**

**As soon as the party ends, April heads back to the lair, and the rest go to Monica's House.**

**April's POV:**

**As I enter the Lair I see Leo watching a late night marathon of Space Heroes, Mikey STILL on his video game, I hear Raph in his room punching his sand bag, and see Donnie reading. "Hey April, how was the party?" Donnie asked as I head to my old lair room to clean up and get comfy. I look back to face him. "It was good, thanks" I head into my room and minutes later I come out in my PJs. I am also carrying a black duffle bag. "April, two questions." I see Raph walk out of his room. "One; why do you have a duffle bag? And two; who's Casey Jones?" "Well, I'm going to a sleepover at Monica's house, and Casey is a friend of mine." I say walking out of the lair grabbing my sweater. I leave at the front. I say my goodbye's to everyone and then leave to Monica's house. I ring the door bell and her 5 week old Pug, Coca comes yapping at the door. I laugh a bit and then Monica answers the door. "Hey April!" Monica said inviting me in. I smile and we head upstairs.**

**Serena's POV:******

**Cindy and I are sitting across from each other waiting for Monica and April. I see them coming up out of the corner of my eye.****"Sup?"****I say spreading out my arms like a gangster. We all laugh and April and Monica sit down. "We're playing Truth or Dare!" Monica said squealing. It's her favorite game because she is all about gossip and girl stuff like that. "Okay, Cindy, truth or Dare?" I ask closing up to her with wide eyes. "Umm, Dare!" She said pointing her finger up. "Hmm, I dare you to… prank call the Worthwhile house! And then say your real name!" I say almost jumping up off the floor. "Fine" Cindy said pulling out her blue phone with rhinestones on it. She dialed in Priscilla and Kevin's number. She spoke in a British accent. "Hello?" Priscilla said sounding annoyed. "Yes, this is Cherry Humble Bee, could you tell me what kind of cheese you are eating right now?" Cindy asked trying not to laugh. "What? who is this? My dad's a Lawyer!" Priscilla screamed into the phone. "SIKE! I AM CINDY HERAZOG ****AND**** YOU ****JUST****GOT**** PUNKED!" Cindy said into the phone, Priscilla began to yell but we cut her off by hanging up. "Nice." I said high fiving Monica. A few more dares went bye but then we got into the truths. "Umm, April! Truth, or Dare?" Monica asked her in a creepy 'I'm gonna get you' voice. "*Sigh* Truth" April said with scared and hopeful eyes.**

**April's POV:**

**I hold my breath and close my eyes hoping that Monica won't ask something I've never told anyone in my life before! Not even my Dad! "Okay, Why do you always reject Casey?!" Monica asked looking at me with serious eyes. I looked at everyone else the same way. "Okay, here it goes…" **

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT BUT IT'S ****ALL**** I'VE ****GOT**** FOR ****NOW****! ****PLUS**** I WANTED TO DRIVE YOU NUTS ON A CLIFF HANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**April's POV:**

**"Okay, here it goes… I'M IN LOVE WITH DONNIE!" I say as quickly as I can and then cover my mouth. Everyone's jaw drops open and the whole room goes quiet. "Wow, just… wow." Serena said with wide eyes. "I did not see that coming." Cindy said shaking her hand with the 'S' finger. "I did" Monica said putting up her finger. Monica is also the love Doctor, I swear, she put up a campaign for Relation Ship or Love Struck advice. "Ya! L- look! Look look Look!" I show them my pic of Donnie for when he calls me. They all gasp and back away from my phone. "Ohhhhhh girllllllll!" Serena said moving her head in circles. I roll my eyes and smile. Then Monica scoots closer to me "Let me give you advice" "No way!' I said cutting her off and swiping my arm through the air. "Girls! Pizza's here!" Monica's mom; Mrs. Forenheart, called from down stairs. In the kitchen while eating pizza, Monica's parents go to bed. All Cindy, Monica and Serena can talk about is me and Donnie. "Oh! no no, Rome and Juliet." Monica said putting her hands on her heart. "Nice." Serena said punching her shoulder. After finishing the pizza we head upstairs to tell scary stories, then watch scary movies.**

**SORRY THIS SHORT. BUT THE NEXT DOZEN PARAGRAPHS ARE GONNA NOT BE RELATED TO THE TITTLE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Serena's POV:**

**Everyone knew that I was the master at scaring people, and I knew it to. "I'll go first." I say holding the flashlight underneath my chin. "It all stared on a cold October night. Just one girl, was wondering alone at 12:00pm. She heard a noise coming from her right, could it be someone, or something, hiding in the bushes? Who knows. And BOO! Slender man! Pops out from the bush on an unexpected angel, and the last thing that girl saw, was her won blood from the axe of Slender man, and a flash of white. No one could tame him, anyone who got in his way, would be killed by Slender him self." I wiggle my fingers to make it scarier and Monica almost screamed. Cindy was curled up with her blanket and April was shivering. I smirk and laugh my evil laugh. "Mwahahaha!"**

**Cindy's POV: **

**I get up to find a movie. "How about… The movie Halloween? It's about this guy with a hockey mask and a change saw! Or! Or! Fright Night! I also have Saw! Numbers; 1,6 and 3." I said taking the movies out from my duffle bag. "I vote ALL of them!" Serena said. "Oh for sure!" April said coming to my side and looking at the DVDs. As we walk to the T.V in Monica's room we put in Saw number 1 first. *An hour later* The movie is SO scary. Saw is about to kill a couple making out in a car. "I think I can picture that as someone and someone!" Serena said looking at April. April growled at her clenching her fist. Another hour and 45 minutes later the movie ended. "So, what next?" Monica asked smiling like she just entered a shoe sale on her birthday. **

**Donnie's POV:**

**I'm just in my lab working on that chemical for Timothy. Then, my T-phone rings for a text message. It's from 3April3 ****_Watching Fright Night at Monica's. Staying there for the night with Serena and Cindy. I miss u. 3 J_**** I read the text again. It made me feel so happy. I blushed and smiled that toothy smile I usually do. I went back to work but it was hard for me to focuses, I guess I was going through that whole, you know, "phase". I decide to text April back to be polite. ****_Kk, I miss u 2! 3 J _****Bleep! The text was sent. Then, Mikey walks in. "Sup my love struck bro?" "I'm not love stuck…" I say not looking up at him. Mikey gave me that 'REALLY?' look. "Okay, maybe I am." I say finally looking at him. "Come in the T.V room! I found something!" Mikey said tugging on my hand. "If it's another pizza slice Raph or Leo left alone I'm not interested." It's not, just come on!" Mikey said still tugging on my arm. I sigh and follow him. He showed me a little note he found tucked in one of the pillows. I read; ****_To Donnie _**

**_From April:_**

**_I wanted to tell you something… From when I first saw you, I didn't know how I felt about you, all I knew was that when I'm with you, I'm safe. Over the months we've known each other I've grown more used to you guys. It took a while to realize that… I'm in love with you. 3 _****I gasp and drop the note. It feels like my heart is about to explode out of my chest. I almost fall back wards on the ground but I save myself by snapping back to reality. I can't believe how April felt about me after all we've been through, and I thought I was the only one (But in love with April). **

**Leo's POV:**

**It's the next day from Saturday, so Sunday, and Donnie hasn't seemed more happy than ever sense last night with the texting, the kiss and the note. I step into the kitchen to find Mikey making some of his famous (not) pancakepizza. It's actually pretty good. But I don't get how he has to mix everything with pizza. I make myself some tea and I find a note. ****_Dear Leonardo, I will be out for a while, I am taking April to another training exorcize. I am leaving you in charge. Do not let me down my son. ~Your Master and Father; Splinter. _****I smile at the note and then put it down. Letting everyone know the all nod and agree. I look over my shoulder to see Donnie on the coach reading, and Raph feeding Spike and reading his comic. I sigh and turn on my early Space Heroes but instead Splinters ****_Soap Opera 'The Young and the Wrestles_**** came on. I want to change the channel but this is surprisingly addicting. Minutes later I'm glued to the show. "Girl, you could do way better!" I say swiveling me finger in the air. **

**Raph's POV:**

**I roll my eyes and go back to my comic. It's bad enough Leo had to like Space Heroes and now this?! Man… what's with him and the wired shows? "Really Leo? First Space geeks now the Old and the Boring?" I ask making fun of him. "Hey, It's called Space Heroes, and The Young and the Wrestles!" Leo said correcting me as always. I hear moaning coming from someone entering our lair. It's April. "What happened April? Are you okay?" Donnie asked turning around. "I'm fine, the weirdest thing happened last night, at like 2:00 in the morning, I hear banging, I wake up and then I get knocked out again, next thing I know, it's 10:00am and my head starts to ache." April said sitting next to Don rubbing her forehead. **

**Donnie's POV:**

**I feel bad for my sweet April. I put my arm around her to comfort her (not sure if that's the best idea but I'll roll the dice anyway). April just came in closer to rest her head on my shoulder. I am blushing uncontrollably right now. I feel like my head has air in it and my stomach in knots. "It'll be okay, did you see anyone? You know, maybe anyone who knocked you out?" I say looking at her. She looked up and just closed her eyes and said "No" in kind of a moan. I hate to see April hurt and confused. I ask Leo if he can get an icepack and so he went to the freezer and got one. I place it on April's head and smile. A few hors later Leo starts watching Space Heroes again because that other show doesn't come on till 4:00pm every other day. April seems better now so it makes me happy. She's Emailing Serena on her laptop. But then I notice something strange going on with April…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The unexplained

April's POV: 

I feel something wired going on with my eyes. They start to burn like mad, my eyes get watery and I drop on the floor wrenching in pain. "April! April are you okay!? What's going on?!" I hear Donnie's voice calling me. "April, can you hear me?!" Leo yelled. I can but then m y friends voices sounded muffed, and so did my vision, I blacked out.

Donnie's POV:

I don't know what's wrong with April but we have to find out. I am most temped to wake April then the rest of my brothers. "Guys, we have to get Master Splinter, Donnie, do you think you can find out what's wrong with April?" Leo asked standing up. "Well, I guess, but It would take a while" I say with wide eyes.

**Srry it's so short but I got school and low ideas! I will add more to this chapter later! XD PEACE IN DA STREETS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! You know how this says it's type: Drama/Adventure? well it's more like those along with these: Fantasy(magic) . Just wanted to let you know! BYE! :P**


End file.
